1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope connection tool that connects a fluid delivery apparatus and a pipe sleeve of an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treatment using fluids such as cleaning treatment and disinfecting treatment is applied to endoscopes that are used in the medical field, after use. When the treatment using a fluid is performed for an endoscope having a conduit inside the endoscope, a fluid delivery apparatus that delivers the fluid, and a pipe sleeve that is provided at an end portion of the conduit are connected by an endoscope connection tool, and the fluid is caused to flow into the conduit.
The endoscope connection tool which connects a fluid delivery apparatus and a pipe sleeve of an endoscope like this is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-299697, for example.
The fluid delivery apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-299697 has a flow rate measuring section that measures the flow rate of a fluid which is delivered to the endoscope connection tool, and has a configuration that notifies a user that a measurement result of the flow rate is outside a range of a set value when the measurement result of the flow rate is outside the range of the set value.
The conduit of an endoscope is elongated, and the flow resistance of the fluid is large. Consequently, a difference arises in the flow rate of the fluid which is delivered to the endoscope connection tool from the fluid delivery apparatus, between the case where the endoscope connection tool is correctly fitted to the pipe sleeve of the endoscope and the case where the endoscope connection tool is disengaged from the pipe sleeve. Accordingly, as in the art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-299697, the flow rate of the fluid which is delivered to the endoscope connection tool is measured and is compared with the set value, whereby it can be determined whether or not the endoscope connection tool is correctly fitted to the pipe sleeve of the endoscope.